Multipurpose tools are widely popular for their utility in a substantial number of different applications. As its name suggests, a multipurpose tool includes a number of tools carried by common frame. A multipurpose tool may include different combinations of tools depending upon its intended application. For example, multipurpose tools that are designed for a more universal or generic application can include pliers, a wire cutter, a bit driver, one or more knife blades, a saw blade, a bottle opener or the like. Other multipurpose tools are designed to service more specific applications or niche markets and correspondingly include tools that are useful for the intended application. For example, multipurpose tools may be specifically designed for automobile repairs, hunting, fishing or other outdoor applications, gardening, and the like.
One reason for the popularity of multipurpose tools is the capability provided by a multipurpose tool to provide a wide range of functionality with a single tool, thereby reducing the need to carry a number of different tools to perform those same functions. For example, a single multipurpose tool may be carried instead of a pair of pliers, one or more screwdrivers, a knife and a bottle opener. As such, the burden upon a user is reduced since the user need only carry a single multipurpose tool.
As multipurpose tools are frequently carried by users in the field, it is desirable for the multipurpose tools to be relatively small and lightweight while remaining rugged so as to resist damage. In order to reduce the overall size of a multipurpose tool, some multipurpose tools have been designed to be foldable. In this regard, foldable multipurpose tools are designed to move between a closed position and an open position. Generally, the closed position is more compact with the multipurpose tool frequently being carried in the closed position. Conversely, while the open position is generally less compact than the closed position, the open position generally allows the deployment of one or more of the tools that are stowed and relatively inaccessible when the multipurpose tool is in the closed position.
For example, a multipurpose tool may include pliers or scissors having a pair of jaws connected to respective handles. In the open position, the pliers or scissors are deployed and capable of being actuated by movement of the handles toward and away from one another. In the closed position, the handles may be folded about the pliers or scissors such that the pliers or scissors are no longer functional. In the closed position, however, the multipurpose tool is more compact with the form factor generally defined by the proximal relationship of the handles.
It is often desirable for a multipurpose tool to include a carabiner. Among other uses, a carabiner having a spring-loaded gate can be employed to clip the multipurpose tool to a belt loop or to otherwise secure the multipurpose tool to the user. As it will be apparent, the secure engagement of the multipurpose tool to the user that is provided by a carabiner is particularly useful since multipurpose tools are frequently carried by the user in the field and may become misplaced or otherwise be difficult to locate. A carabiner may be utilized frequently with the spring-loaded gate being repeatedly opened and closed in order to permit the carabiner to be repeatedly engaged and disengaged. Because of the repeated use of the carabiner and the force applied to the gate and the other components of the carabiner in order to permit the carabiner to be engaged and disengaged, it would be desirable for the carabiner, including each of its constituent components, to be sufficiently rugged to withstand the forces repeatedly imparted to the carabiner, thereby permitting reliable and long lasting operation. In some instances, however, the repeated use of the carabiner may cause one or more of the components of a carabiner to be displaced, thereby disadvantageously altering the operation of the carabiner. For example, the spring that urges or biases the gate to a closed configuration in the absence of an externally applied force may move or shift relative to the handle of the tool, thereby disadvantageously altering the operation of the carabiner, such as by disadvantageously altering the manner in which or the extent to which the gate is biased into a closed position.
As such, it would be desirable to design a tool, such as a multipurpose tool, having a carabiner that is sufficiently rugged to withstand its repeated engagement and disengagement and the corresponding repeated application of forces thereto. In this regard, it would be desirable to design a tool, such as a multipurpose tool, having a carabiner in which the components of the carabiner remain in a fixed position relative to other components of the carabiner and/or other components of the tool, such as the handle of the tool, in order to facilitate continued reliable operation of the carabiner.